Hackémon: Graue Edtition
Ist die vollendete Version des ersten Hackémon-Spiels von Hans Ack-Émon und Nenschinzi Ogara. Veränderungen gegenüber Beta *Die Grafik wurde verbessert, nun erstrahlt alles in Farbe *Die Musik im kleinen Ort Bergheim wurde verändert, sie ist nun extrem creepy *Wenn man mit einer Person (außer Athrito) spricht stirbt diese sofort, aus dem Leichnahm steigt ein Geist auf welcher sagt:"Du auch!" *Statt sonnenschein gibt es nur noch Regen auf dem Geisterberg *Der Bergtunnel, das Grabmal und die Schattengrotte wurde hinzugefügt *Es begegnen einem nun hauptsächlich Verwesende, Krüppel, deformierte Kinder, Sandler die essen was ich wegwerfe und Geister, anstelle von Hackémon *Hackémon Nr.110 stellt den Endgegener dar *Der Schwierigkeitsgrad wurde deutlich erhöht Handlung Es beginnt bis auf die oben angeführten Unterschiede gleich wie Grau Beta. Nachdem man Level 1 "Geisterberg" geschafft hat, soll man den Professer nun jedoch auf die andere Seite des Bergtunnels bringen. Dort angekommen bemerkt er den "schmerzlichen" Verlust seiner Tasche. Also muss man noch einmal zurück durch den Tunnel und wieder in Bergheim angekommen beginnt Level 3. In diesem muss man den Friedhof wohlbehalten durchqueren. Gleich im Anschluss kommt der sehr schwierige Level 4, in welchem man durch das Grabmal in die Gruft gelangen muss. Level 5 in welchem man des Professor´s Tasche aus der Gruft bergen und zu ihm zurückbringen muss gestaltet sich noch ein wenig schwieriger, ist aber mit einiger Übung schaffbar. Ist es gelungen die Tasche zu bergen, wieder zurück nach Bergheim zu gelangen und erneut den Bergtunnel zu durchqueren kann man Athrito seine Tasche geben. Dieser bedankt sich, öffnet seine Tasche und holt ein paar abgetrennte Körperteile grässlich verstümmelter Bronzegießer heraus. Nun behauptet er Gott zu sein und geht in Flammen auf. Als nächstes wird man zurück in die Gruft teleportiert, in welcher man jetzt ausschließlich gegen Geister Kämpfen muss. Am Ende der Gruft muss nun Hackémon Nr.102, welches Knochenpeter heißt, besiegt werden, was sich als äußerst schwierig gestaltet. Schafft man es dennoch, so kann man in das Grab gehen und gelangt durch den geheimen Grufttunnel genannt "Gruftunnel" in die Schattengrotte, welche Level 6 darstellt. In der Schattengrotte liegen geschändete und verstümmelte, verwesende Leichenteile herum und man wird ständig von einem Hackémon namens "Child´s Spirit" angegriffen. Nachdem man unglaubliches geleistet hat, zahllose "Child´s Spirit" besiegt hat und über Lava gesurft ist gelangt man an das Ende des Levels und der Schattengrotte. Nun beginnt der abschließende Level 7, in welchem man gegen Hackémon Nr.110, auch bekannt als Urpeter antreten muss. Zuerst begegnet man einem unbekannten Mann welcher sich als Serd Zertram vorstellt. Er erzählt einem von der Gruft und der Grotte und stellt schließlich unter ohrenbetäubendem, hämischen Gelächter die Frage:" ... und weißt du wie die ganzen Leichenteile hierher kommen? Ahahahahahahaha!!!". Nun muss Knochenpeter besiegt werden wofür selbst begnadete Zocker mindestens 800 Versuche benötigen. Nach dem Kampf zerfällt Knochenpeter und Serd öffnet eine Truhe. Nun sieht man ca.1050 Bilder innerhalb von 10 Sekunden und Serd schließt die Kiste wieder. Nun sagt er:" Und der nächste bist du, ja du auch. Aber, das bleibt unser kleines Geheimnis." Nun wird man wieder an die Oberfläche teleportiert und eine Uhr auf der eine Minute steht läuft herunter. Da man keine Ahnung hat was man in dieser Minute tun soll läuft die Zeit vollständig ab. Nun taucht Athrito plötzlich vor einem auf und seine Augen beginnen weiß zu leuchten. Er sagt mit ruhiger Stimme:"Zeit ist um." und stiehlt dem Protagonisten seine Axt. Nun hebt er die Axt an und lässt sie auf Hackepeter herniederfallen. Während dieses Vorganges ist man Bewegungsungähig und kann sich nicht wehren. Kurz bevor die Axt den Schädel von Hackepeter trifft erstrahlt der Bildschirm weiß und der Schriftzug "Level X" erscheint am Bildschirm. Nun findet man sich im Raum in welchem as Spiel beginnt wieder nur, dass er unendlich nach oben fortgeführt wird. Auf einmal taucht Serd auf und sagt:"Mwahahahaha! Du entkommst mir nicht". Interessant ist hierbei, dass die Augen, Ohren, der Mund und die Nase von Hackepeter zu bluten beginnen. Nun kann man in diesem Raum nach oben wegrennen und versuchen zu fliehen, wobei man die vorgegebenen Tasten so schnell wie möglich drücken muss. Nebenbei beginnt schon der Abspann. Hackepeter verliert während des Laufens zuerst seinen linken, dann seinen rechten Arm. Danach beide Beine, kann jedoch trotzdem noch weiterlaufen (oder besser gesagt schweben). Schließlich verliert er auch seinen Körper und nur noch der Kopf rollt am Boden herum. Nun ruft Serd:"Nicht den Kopf verlieren!!! HAHAHA!!!". Doch auf einmal verschwindet auch der Schädel des Protagonisten. In den nächsten 10 Sekunden sieht man erneut die 1050 Bilder und danach geht das Spiel weiter. Der ganze Körper ist nun wieder vorhanden, jedoch zusammengenäht und grässlich verstümmelt. Nachdem man einige Zeit weiter gelaufen ist taucht auf einmal Serd vor einem auf und sagt:"Hab dich! Ich hab´s dir doch gesagt!". Nun wird der Bildschirm schwarz. Das nächste was zu sehen ist ist Hackepeter, wieder in einwandfreiem Zustand, jedoch durchsichtig. Man hat nun ein Kleines Feld umgeben von Gräbern in welchem man sich bewegen kann. Nach einiger Zeit wird der Bildschirm immer Dunkler bis man einen "Game Over" Schriftzug erkennen kann. Über diesem Schriftzug sieht man Serd, welcher den abgetrennten Kopf eines Kindes an den Haaren hält. Nun erhält man die Nachricht:"Du bist gestorben." Nun erscheint Serd welcher sagt:"Aber ich kann dich sofort wiederbeleben, dann mach ich dir aber all dein Leben kaputt!". Wenn man "nein" wählt, passiert nichts, wählt man "ja", so kann man die Beta-Version des Spieles spielen. Schafft man diese, so wird man plötzlich von Serd attackiert, welcher sagt:"Du entkommst mir nicht!" und einem den Kopf abtrennt. Nun kommt man in eine Zone in der man alle im Spiel vorhandenen Hackémon bekämpfen kann. Dies ist ein Endlosspiel. Analyse Bei der Frage ob man wiederbelebt werden will, muss man unbedingt "nein" sagen. Alle die "ja" sagten, sprich fast alle bisherigen Tester, sind wenige Tage später gestorben. Kritik Jaus Kirkorov testete das Spiel bis zur Frage nach der wiederbelebung. Er bewertete wie folgt: Hackémon: Edition Grau ist ein wunderschönes Spiel geworden. Die Grafik ist bemerkenswert. Weiters sind die "gruseligen" Elemente der Betaversion komplett überholt und durch wirklich schaurige ersetzt worden. Es mangelt nicht an guten Einfällen wie z.B. "Child´s Spirit" oder dem Lava-Surf-Minispiel. Außerdem ist der Schwierigkeitsgrad nicht mehr auf Kindergartenniveau, leider wird es jedoch aufgrund der teilweise wiederrum zu hohen Schwierigkeit oft frustrierend und fad. Die Story ist schön herausgearbeitet, ab einem gewisssen Zeitpunkt jedoch leider zusammenhanglos und unverständlich. Weiters ist zu bemängeln, dass dieses tolle Spiel ein allzu abruptes und unerwartetes bzw. unerklärtes Ende findet, sofern man nicht innerhalb weniger Tage sterben möchte. Was ich jedoch über den "You are going to die-Teil" des Spiels gehört und davon gesehen habe lässt mich zu der annahme kommen, dass es sich um ein nettes, jedoch schnell langweiliges Endlosspiel handelt. Zum Schluss bleibt zu sagen, dass man nichts verpasst , sollte man, wie zu empfehlen, nicht wiederbelebt werden wollen. Es ahndelt sich um eine solide, jedoch außer der wunderbaren Grafik nicht herausragende Arbeit der Entwickler. Ich vergebe überdurchschnittliche 72 Punkte.